


Culture Shock

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Caminoka, F/F, Nohrians are Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy having a vampire as a girlfriend, Hinoka discovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for spamming you with these
> 
> jk i'm not sorry at all :^)

Even after peace had been made between Hoshido and Nohr, Hinoka was still hesitant to accept Corrin’s upbringing. It was no secret that the Nohrian family was composed of a long line of vampires, something that Hoshidans never _despised_  in particular, but rather stayed aware of in a cautious manner.

Corrin had been converted by Garon, which at first, Ryouma, Sakura, Hinoka, and _especially_  Takumi found deplorable. After learning more about what vampirism meant for their kind, though, an understanding fell upon them all. Nohrians weren’t monstrous and feral, but instead were just like most humans, save for their fangs. Blood was hardly an issue; mages provided Nohrians with all of the blood they could every want, with merchants openly selling it in the streets.

Corrin himself kept some with him at all times, ready to drink whenever he needed it. The majority of Nohrians had never fed directly from a human, save for the desperate few who could not afford blood. Despite all of the information she had on the vampiristic habits of Nohrians, Hinoka was still unbelievably curious (and a little bit frightened), but she couldn’t bring herself to ask about it, whether it was to her brother Corrin or her girlfriend, Camilla.

One night, as Hinoka and Camilla sat in a field, stargazing, Hinoka’s curiosity got the best of her. “What if you _had_  no mages? Then what?”

“People die all the time,” Camilla sighed. “However unfortunate it is, sometimes we have to…well…harvest.”

“Y-you wouldn’t do that to _me_ -”

Camilla’s face scrunched up, but then reverted to normal. “Of course not!” Just as Hinoka was about to release a sigh of relief, Camilla continued, “Unless it was a situation in which Corrin or any other members of my family were to need it! Then, I’m sure you wouldn’t be opposed, correct?”

Hinoka had grown to accept and maybe even adore Camilla’s family, but that would probably still be a “no”. Corrin, though… “I don’t know.”

“Well, you don’t have to. I’d never let you die,” Camilla said forcefully. 

Hinoka didn’t point out the fact that she _would_  eventually die, and Camilla would only be able to stop from her dying if Camilla herself outlived the fiery redhead, which wasn’t guaranteed. No, she didn’t say that, because she knew Camilla hated the thought of not being able to protect the people she loved. Instead, she continued with her questions. “Do your fangs ever poke you on accident? And if it does, do you just drink the blood?”

“Younger vampires do it all of the time, but it passes with age. Corrin did it until he was…maybe Sakura’s age,” Camilla giggled, her eyes glazing over with memories. Then, she snapped back to reality. “But no, I don’t do it anymore.”

“Do you ever see blood on the battlefield, and…well…just kinda…” Hinoka played with a blade of grass, trailing off.

“Hinoka,” Camilla scolded. “Vampires are _not_  bloodthirsty creatures! Most of us only need a cup or so to last us for a month.”

Hinoka countered, “But you do think it’s tasty, right? Blood?”

The wyvern rider paused for a second. “Well,” she started. “I don’t hate it.”

“Oh,” Hinoka said flatly. Silence overtook them as a blush formed on Hinoka’s cheeks. She didn’t want to offend Camilla, but there was so much that she didn’t know. Finally, she mumbled, “Sorry.”

“For what?” 

Camilla was none the wiser to Hinoka’s self-identified misdeeds. “You know,” Hinoka sputtered. “All of the stupid questions, and thinking you’re some kind of beast…not that I thought that. It just sounded like I did.”

“You’re entitled, Hinoka,” Camilla purred, smiling reassuringly. Hinoka exhaled quickly, feeling a bit relieved. “A bit of culture shock is normal. Ask me anything you want, and I’ll tell you if something crosses the line…although, I’m sure that won’t happen.”

“Oh,” repeated Hinoka. She looked at the stars for a couple of seconds, before coming up with her next question. 


End file.
